High pressure globe valves are frequently employed in conduits for high pressure and/or high temperature fluids. A preferred construction for such valves incorporates a clamp yoke over the bonnet extension to facilitate assembly and disassembly, and one such valve which has proven highly effective in service is that illustrated in Siver U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,095.
A problem commonly associated with valves of this type is the necessity for applying a wrench to the packing gland to effect rotation thereof to effect compression of the packing about the valve stem. This may require special wrenches in some instances where the packing gland is especially configured and in all instances requires the operator to carry a wrench. Moreover, in some plants, labor contracts may require a special class of personnel to effect even minimal tightening of the gland.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel valve assembly of the yoke type in which there is incorporated a gland wrench to effect the rotation of the gland to compress the packing.
It is also an object to provide such a valve assembly which may be readily fabricated and assembled to provide a durable and highly effective unit which is readily serviced in the field.
Another object is to provide such an assembly in which the gland wrench may be assembled onto the valve assembly and disassembled therefrom in the field.
A further object is to provide such a valve assembly in which the gland wrench also serves to prevent loosening of the packing gland as a result of vibrations occuring during service.
Other objects and advantages will be readily apparent from the following detailed specification and attached drawings.